Hey, Helga
by YuniX-2
Summary: How did Arnold get from using a boat to dodge Helga's questions to kissing her of his own free will? Arnold's thoughts about Helga over the course of The Jungle Movie.


A/N: I did one of these for the HA! Movie, it only seemed appropriate to do the same for The Jungle Movie. It was written stream of consciousness because I literally couldn't sleep with it floating around in my head. It's barely edited and might be crap - the tenses are all over the place because I can't get my past and past-perfect tenses lined up - but at least once this is posted I can finally get some rest before work tomorrow. Here are Arnold's thoughts on Helga, leading up to this movie's big kiss.

* * *

It was a small series of moments throughout the whole trip, starting with her questions. Hadn't he noticed? How did he feel? She knew that he knew, and honestly, it hadn't even occurred to him that he owed her an answer until then. But... but knowing was one thing, and feeling was another. So she loved him. How did that make him feel exactly? Well, he didn't have much time to think about it - didn't want to, really. Back home, it had relaxed him in a way. He wasn't bothered by her insults much anymore, now he understood they were a cover. She was scared, and he got that. But still, it's not like _not_ being mad at her made him return her feelings. He certainly didn't hate her - it was even kind of cute how scared she was to show how she felt at times. But ultimately, it caused a lot of trouble too... Anyway, it didn't matter. Right then and there, he had bigger things to worry about. Like that strange boat headed their way. It was only coincidence that the boat had _actually_ mattered. He'd just needed it to. He'd needed anything _else_ to think about.

But then... then he made his first big mistake. Not saying anything. And everyone was SO mad at him, especially Helga. She yelled a lot and seemed to make a point of her anger. He had a feeling she wasn't angry _just_ because he'd kept an important secret. Although, with Gerald nearly just as angry... well, he felt like a jerk all around. When he was by himself in a cage, feeling alone, like a meany, and like an absolute failure, he hadn't expected her and Gerald to bust him out. He was thankful. He was impressed.

On the way to the lost city, she'd impressed him further. Sure, it was annoying that she kept throwing his father's journal at his face, but she also pushed everyone forward. She got them through the door - figured out that strange diagram. He had been really grateful at the time. Grateful for her smarts.

That was also the first time he noticed himself. When that arrow shot out of the wall and Helga almost got hit, his heart skipped a beat. _She_ hadn't acted grateful, but _he_ was left with the feeling that he'd nearly died when he thought that she might get hurt. He didn't know what to do with that feeling. He squashed it, because following the map was more important.

It only showed up again... well, it only showed up once that bridge had broken. He looked at the fall below them, and he looked up feeling hopeless and so, SO guilty. But Helga was looking at him. Not angry, not mad. Just sad. Just so, so sad and a little bit scared. It was all his fault but she didn't seem to blame him, not one bit! She'd gone through all of this, everything, and now she might die, they ALL might die and she had no reason to be here other than... well... him. His heart hurt. When they made it out alive he focused elsewhere, but the pain in his chest lingered.

Lastly, there was the locket. All hope was lost and she showed him, in her hands, her bare heart. Did it show at the time, how fast his own heart had been pounding? The astonishment? The... the awe? At how open she was being? At how she had come through in the clutch, again, for the millionth time. Because of him. She loved him. And she'd said her heart wasn't pure. Maybe it wasn't completely, but... more than she knew. He hadn't seen it before. He didn't know if it was that she hadn't let him see it or if he just hadn't tried to until it was so in his face he could no longer ignore it. But her bravery, and her loyalty, and her love - her love for him - they had changed everything. She changed his life. She saved his parents!

How could a boy not fall in love, at least a little, with someone like that? She wasn't just a bully, and she wasn't just a girl who was mean because she was afraid. She was a hero. _His_ hero. She was his hero.

When he saw her, backing towards the machine at the center of the city, he knew. He had to say something. Before he got scared, before it was too late. Before one more minute passed, because she had given him back _everything_ he was missing and he owed her that much. His heart pounded louder than the crowd cheered.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be right back."

Boy, this would not be easy. He ran all the way to her, then hesitated at the edge of the circle, if only a moment. Maybe if he tried hard enough, if he steeled himself, his nerves wouldn't show in his voice. He took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

"Hey, Helga."


End file.
